The present invention relates to buckles and, more particularly, to a side release buckle, which has decorative members respectively fastened to the male and female buckle members to show a particular character design after connection of the male buckle member to the female buckle member.
Various belt buckles have been developed for use in collars, harnesses, baby shoulder bags, backpacks, helmets, shoes, safety jackets, fastening straps for cargo and passenger, etc. FIG. 1 shows a design of belt buckle. This design of belt buckle is also called as xe2x80x9cside release bucklexe2x80x9d because it is to be released from the sides. This structure of side release buckle 90, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is comprised of a male buckle member 91 and a female buckle member 92 adapted to receive the male buckle member 91. Regular side release buckles are commonly injection-molded from plastics for the advantage of fast fabrication and low manufacturing cost. In order to facilitate removal from the mold, the male buckle member and the female buckle member should have a simple structure. Therefore, conventional side release buckles have a similar monotonous outer appearance except different color design. The monotonous outer appearance of side release buckles cannot attract people""s eyes.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a side release buckle, which has decorative members respectively fastened to the male and female buckle members to show a particular character design after connection of the male buckle member to the female buckle member.
According to the present invention, the side release buckle comprises a male buckle member, the male buckle member having two forwardly extended spring hooks and two hooked top retaining rods, a female buckle member adapted to receive the male buckle member, the female buckle member having a receiving chamber adapted to receive the spring hooks of the male buckle member, two side openings for engagement with the spring hooks of the male buckle member after insertion of the spring hooks into the receiving chamber, and two top retaining holes, a first decorative member covering the male buckle member beyond the spring hooks, the first decorative member having two retaining holes respectively forced into engagement with the hooked top retaining rods of the male buckle member, and a second decorative member covering the female buckle member and adapted to show with the first decorative member a particular character design after connection of the male buckle member to the female buckle member, the second decorative member having two downwardly extended hooked retaining rods respectively hooked in the top retaining holes of the female buckle member.